I Drove All Night
by Neo Princess Moon
Summary: After the end of SM stars. Before they get married Usagi and Maoru decide to live apart for a year. But when the night brings about passionate feelings for each other they find that night isn't such a bad time to drive. U/M one parter


Just a one parter about Usa and Mamo, my absolute favorite couple. I hope everyone likes it. Reviews are always nice.  
  
Ok, everyone knows I don't own BSSM or Celine Dion's songs, so I don't know why I'm putting this up here but I said it, so now you can't sue me!!  
  
Drove All Night  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
Song: Drove All Night  
  
Sung By: Celine Dion  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I had to escape  
  
The city was sticky and cruel  
  
Maybe I should have called you first  
  
But I was dying to get to you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi sighed as she picked up a towel and dabbed her forehead with it.  
  
"Tsukino-san get back here, you don't become a world class ice skater and keep in shape by taking breaks all the time." Usagi's instructor scolded. Usagi sighed again and trudged back to the ice. Who would have thought that two years after defeating Galexia she would be here an Olympic level ice skater working he butt off to stay in shape for the Olympics.  
  
'I've got to escape this.' Usagi's mind cried. 'This city is suffocating me.' Slipping back onto the ice Usagi's mind turned to her fiancé, who was now working as a doctor outside of the barriers of Tokyo city. 'God I would kill to be with him.' Usagi sighed as she practiced her routine. As she landed her final jump Usagi's instructor came out.  
  
"We're not getting anywhere tonight. That was horrid. I can't waist my time if you're not going to work hard." The instructor scolded.  
  
"Then let's break for tonight and be back tomorrow after noon. It's nearly ten o'clock, and I'm beat. I've been in school all week and now that it's Saturday I want to relax a bit." Usagi replied, gliding over and untying the laces of her skates. She needed to be with Mamo-chan. Her instructor rolled her eyes.  
  
"I've never know as good a skater as yourself to be quite so lazy." Usagi grinned.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be exercising, just not skating." Usagi replied making up her mind. She was going to drive to Mamoru's apartment. She didn't care if it took her all night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was dreaming while I drove  
  
The long straight road ahead  
  
Could taste your sweet kisses  
  
Your arms open wide  
  
This fever for you is just burning me up inside  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi climbed into her car and cranked up her radio. She didn't pay attention to which song was playing. As she drove she dreamt of her Mamo- chan. She could almost taste his kisses. She could all but feel his warm arms wrapping around her waist. God she wanted him. The drive was passing so slowly. It was midnight already and still three hours left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I drove all night  
  
To get to you  
  
Is that alright?  
  
I drove all night  
  
Crept in your room  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usgi pulled up in front of Mamoru's apartment complex three hours later. She glanced at her clock. Three AM, he would be asleep. She cursed herself for being so stupid. She sighed; well she wasn't going to make this long drive for nothing. She would just slip into his room and watch him sleep, that would be enough for her. Maybe she'd stay on his couch for the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Woke you from your sleep  
  
To make love to you  
  
Is that alright?  
  
I drove all night  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi jumped up to the porch of a fifth floor apartment. So her senchi training had eventually come in useful. Who'd a thought? Another jump brought her to the 11th floor and a final jump and she was on the porch of Mamoru's 15th floor apartment. Carefully she jiggled the lock. No use. She cursed silently, why lock your outside door on the 15th floor? She grabbed her Luna pen which she had saved since her fighting days and turned it into a key. She slid it into the lock and nearly cried with joy when she heard the lock click. She slid the door open and tiptoed inside. The door had opened onto Mamoru's bedroom. Usagi squinted into the darkness and waited for her eyes to adjust. She crept over the Mamoru's bedside and watched his sleeping figure. God he was handsome. Maybe just one kiss would be enough. He sighed in his sleep and reached out toward Usagi. His lips were slightly parted; his actions drove Usagi over the edge. She bent down and kissed his lips. Usagi felt Mamoru's body tense beneath her and then it relaxed. She was surprised to feel him began to kiss her back. Their kiss deepened quickly and Mamoru's arms wrapped around her waist pulling her down to the bed. Usagi moaned, but pulled away. Mamoru's eyes stared back at her full of love and lust.  
  
"What are you doing here so late at night my darling rabbit?" He asked bringing a hand up to stroke her face.  
  
"Don't you want me here?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Always. I'm just a little surprised to see you. I thought you had practice, work and school." He replied kissing the tip of her nose. Usagi grinned.  
  
"I drove all night and crept in your room. That's ok right?" She whispered into Mamoru's ear.  
  
"Always, Usako." Mamoru replied placing kisses along her delicate collar bone. "I just hope you didn't intend to leave. I just can't let you get away with turning me on like this and then leaving." He mumbled as his lips worked farther down her chest. Usagi moaned.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What in this world  
  
Keeps us from falling apart?  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I hear the beating of our one heart  
  
I think about you  
  
When the night is cold and dark  
  
No one can move me  
  
The way that you do  
  
Nothing erases the feeling between me and you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru sighed dreaming of his beautiful fiancée and counting down the minutes till his shift was over. He missed her. Sometimes he wondered how it was possible for them to keep us such a long distance relationship, especially when their desires for each other had such a tendency to come up all of a sudden. This was another one of those times. He wanted her so badly right now that he could hear the beating of her heart. He got up and turned off the electric heater, his mind made up. His Usako had visited him several nights that past month, this time it was his turn. He was going to come to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I drove all night  
  
To get to you  
  
Is that alright?  
  
I drove all night  
  
Crept in your room  
  
Woke you from your sleep  
  
To make love to you  
  
Is that alright?  
  
I drove all night  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru looked at his clock. Four thirty in the morning. He winced slightly; he knew how Usako valued her sleep. Well, tomorrow was Sunday, and neither of them and school or work, so he'd just wait till the morning. He'd go in and watch her sleep. He jumped up to her window and eased it opened, cringing as it creaked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Could taste your sweet kisses  
  
Your arms open wide  
  
This fever for you is just burning me up inside  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi sat in bed, having just awakened from a very passionate dream about her and Mamoru. She looked at her clock, a little past four thirty. It was too late to drive over to Mamoru's. By the time she got there he would be out and about doing things. She jumped hearing the creak of her window. Turning around slowly she saw Mamoru climb in slowly.  
  
"Mamo-chan." She whispered softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I drove all night  
  
To get to you  
  
Is that alright?  
  
I drove all night  
  
Crept in your room  
  
Is that alright?  
  
I drove all night  
  
I drove all night  
  
To get to you  
  
Is that alright?  
  
I drove all night  
  
Crept in your room  
  
Woke you from your sleep  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru looked up as he heard Usagi softly whisper his name. "Usako." He gasped. "I hope I didn't wake you." He said slipping over so that he could sit down on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Not really. I had just awakened from a dream about us." Usagi replied turning toward her koishii.  
  
"What did you dream of?" Mamoru asked reaching up to stroke Usagi's face. Usagi leaned into his touch, blushing at the memory.  
  
"Doesn't matter." She answered, grabbing his hand and kissing each finger tip. Mamoru grinned, guessing from her blush what the dream was about.  
  
"Would you like to make it a reality?" He purred into her ear. Usagi smiled, blushing deeper.  
  
"Of course, lover."  
  
Ok, that was pure fluff, but I was listening to the song on my computer and the idea popped into my head. Please review.  
  
Tsuki no hikari wa ai no message.  
  
Moonlight is the message of love. 


End file.
